


From the Tomb of the Fallen

by magyarok



Category: Ragnarok Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magyarok/pseuds/magyarok
Summary: A collection of old short drabbles featuring the Biolabs mobs from Ragnarok Online. Re-visited and edited.





	From the Tomb of the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> i used to write a lot of bio fanfic back in the days, before the fandom in general seemed to fall silent (T_T) - decided to give it a shot at posting these drabbles!

When she told him she was going to teach her _super duper_ **_awesome_ ** _sniping skills!_ , he honestly didn’t really believed her - she _was_ Cecil Damon, after all, the talented and renowned huntress from Hugel, the fastest girl around.

 

And Kavach? A scrawny and utterly _mediocre_ fifteen years old trainee. He was a good musician and not so bad at archery per se, but just try to shoot that damn apple in her head from a moderately large distance.

 

… It’s a surprise she didn’t even got angry when he accidentally shot her in her right _eye_ . How could she even _laugh it off_ so easily?

 

Once, while she was around the second floor with the younger ones, Kavach tried to take her beloved Falken Blitz, but alas, Wickebine caught him by the wrist before he could even do it and before he knew it, Cecil was grinning at the lad and ruffling your hair.

 

“One day, you’ll use this bow!” She winked. “But that’s gonna be when you do a perfect headshot!”

 

A wide smile flashed through your face, and his eyes beamed in determination. “Of course, I can do it!”

 

“That’s the spirit, buddy!”

 

Little he knew, though, that the day of that perfect shot would’ve come sooner than expected.

 

Instead of aiming his bow at dummies and endlessly shooting arrows at the pesky metallings, one of his rusty arrows went through a _man_ ’s head - a foolish man who had raised his bloodied blade to his companion - a petite girl, blonde girl, who was too injured to even defend herself.

 

Kavach didn’t even think it twice when he aimed your bow, when he let go of the string and the arrow flew through the room so quickly and before he even knew it, the man falls to the ground and the arrow is now _bloodied_.

 

The loud _thud_ caused him to gasp and take a few steps backwards.

 

(But you didn’t even think it twice. _How?_ )

 

Armaia looks at him with glassy eyes. There’s deep gashes on her body, it was a miracle he found her before the traveller could hurt her further.

 

( _The perfect headshot…_ **_I did it_ ** _._ )

 

Very slowly, a soft smile creeps on his face - serene, a relieved sigh escapes your lips.


End file.
